


Twas the Eve Before the Big Holiday (Stargate style)

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: Stargate meets The Night Before Christmas. My take on the classic poem. Jack wants to celebrate Christmas in style, but things don't go to plan..! A bit angsty, with a Christmas miracle! Completely gen - it's all about the team!





	Twas the Eve Before the Big Holiday (Stargate style)

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for posting this a few days late - or am I early for next Christmas?! 😉 Happy belated holiday's, my fellow Stargatians! Freya x

Twas the eve before the big holiday,  
The Alpine desert was cold and grey,  
Many hoped a snow would fall from heaven,  
No white Christmas since eighty-seven!

Around town the Grinch was not just fable,  
It was a name, even a label,  
Given to a local man, a recluse,  
A pilot, for what they could deduce.

It was a legend, his holiday mood,  
Although many considered it taboo,  
His reasoning was justified and good,  
His private life just misunderstood,  
But nobody asked and nobody pried,  
They just brushed him off, set him aside.

His secret was not so secret at work,  
But lately he was less of a jerk,  
Instead of displaying a mood most foul,  
'Cross his face was a grin, not a scowl!  
During this very merry time of year,  
What he had could pass as festive cheer!

He shrugged on his jacket and scarf to go,  
The outside temp was zero below!  
He glanced at his watch, the night was still young,  
Time for the fun to truly begun!  
Into the corridor, away he flew,  
In search of Danny, Sam and T too!

His first stop - the private quarters of T,  
To Jack, the man was legendary!  
He tapped on his door and nobody came,  
He whistled and called out his friend's name,  
He thought, “It wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek,”  
He turned the knob and the hinge did squeak,  
With T's eyes closed and surrounded by light,  
Jack was instantly filled with contrite!  
'Though it was not really part of his scene,  
Never disturb a man mid-’no’reem!  
He stepped away, at his temples he rubbed,  
Trying not to feel like he'd been snubbed!

His list of pre-approved people was low,  
But he still had two teammates to go!

Down the long corridor and up a floor,  
It was Danny he was looking for,  
The door was open, he needed no key,  
But realized it wasn't meant to be,  
Dan was eye-deep in artifacts and books,  
Way too busy for one of his “looks,”  
Jack spun on his heels and marched away,  
Things were really not going his way!

He was nought for two and Christmas was nigh,  
Why oh why wouldn't his friends comply?!  
The prospect of spending the eve alone,  
Might be real! He let out a groan!  
He only had one more person to ask,  
Rarely free from her doohicks and tasks,  
"It was worth a shot,” the thought did occur,  
The worst she could say was “no thanks, Sir!”

When he reached her office his throat did clear,  
Her response he really did fear,  
He opened his mouth, she did interrupt,  
She didn't want to seem too abrupt,  
But Dan had called, given her the run-down,  
His smile would likely turn to frown,  
It was "no can do" - too close to breakthrough,  
The solution she had to pursue,  
He raised a hand to stop her from speaking,  
His consent she shouldn't be seeking,  
He swallowed his pride and told her, “no sweat!”  
Her hard work was the program's asset!  
He bid her goodnight, defeated he felt,  
A hand of letdown he had been dealt!

And now he wasn't feeling so jolly,  
For him, there'd be no boughs of holly,  
Only beer and a dinner for one,  
Now his night seemed to be lacking fun!

At home he sunk into his sofa, sad,  
How did his day go from good to bad?  
He took a mouthful of microwave pulp,  
And from his bottle, swallowed a gulp.

When out on his stoop there arose chatter,  
He sprang from his couch to yell “scatter!”  
Tore open the door to mouth displeasure,  
What he saw was a true, true treasure!

The full moon was glistening off fresh snow,  
Lit on the face of people below,  
He knew in a moment his friends were true,  
In spite of himself, a grin shone through!  
He nodded, yes! His team were amazing!  
He bid them to sit by his fire blazing,  
They laughed, talked and drank long into the night,  
In his year, this was a highlight!

High above, amongst the sparkling stars,  
That red-cloaked, bearded friend of ours,  
Twas old Saint Nick with a sleigh full of toys,  
For all the well behaved girls and boys!  
He said, crossing the mountain frontier,  
“Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!”


End file.
